


I will tell him today.

by Kamazu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shame and self hatred that came with loving his own brother was strong, but the pain and fear was even stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will tell him today.

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually rly bad i'm just bored

I will tell him today, he though to himself, as he stepped up to the living room where the other was sitting.

I will stop being a coward and tell him about my feelings. I will understand if he rejects me. I don’t especially want him to share those feelings. I just need to tell him, was what he said to himself as he went back to his room right after seeing his face.

I need to stop being so afraid, he sighed as he let himself fall back on his bed.

This cycle repeated itself, over and over. He would try to come up to him and get rid of all those hidden feelings, before running back to his room in cowardice.

How foolish was he, to think he was able to assume his disgusting feelings, to think he would be courageous enough to share them with hm.

He loved him, his own brother, and he knew it was bad. He knew it was horrible, gross and disgusting.

But even worse, he knew that his brother would never, ever return the feelings. It was not possible. He only saw him as his sweet little brother, and it was how it should be.

They weren’t born to be lovers, or else, they wouldn’t be related.

He cursed himself day and night, for never being able to be honest with him, for never seeking his help.

But he cursed his heart most of all, for holding those disgusting feelings toward his brother, and for shattering the day he saw him falling in love with someone else.


End file.
